Anya's Song
by Fukumiku
Summary: Anya takes up the chance to write what she loves most, Poetry. But Seto, everyone's favorite CEO of Kaiba Corp. has yet to figure out what she does on her spare time. Opening is a little poem, so it might not start out all that interesting. Let it begin, I guess! SetoxOc Don't worry about reviews! I will still be writing with or without them! On my spare time, of course.
1. Intro

Alone in the forest, ever so green, I write down a song in the folder near me. Sitting in the tree like a monkey who has just landed on its' own branch, only to leave it once more. The lyrics of the soothing wind flow through my hair as I quickly jot down what she tells me to. Once the lines have been engraved into the paper, sad, watery letters take over my emotions as the river cried out his words as if to say it was his turn. One by one, the words scribbled themselves down as my pencil skimmed over the paper at lighting speed. Willows and Oaks, along with Maples, give me their opinion of everything that has happened in their long lives, from the fires, to the cutting down of their kin. Listening closely, my ears hear the ringing of cascades , loudly expressing the feelings they feel through their unknown song. Smiling, I finish my work, putting the pencil behind my small ear, it blending into my hair. A cat finds its' way up my tree, settling itself upon my lap and purrs up a storm, letting me know that she shall not be moving anytime soon. I let out a happy sigh, deciding to write up the new rhythm that has embedded itself into my short memory, publishing another poem as the summer sun closes to it's starry ending. Before everything starts to vanish, I hear my beloved calling to me. Peering down towards the eldest Kaiba, my body finds its way down after putting the cat carefully on the branch next to me. Letting me fall into his arms, Seto Kaiba gracefully picks me up in an embrace and kisses my forehead lightly. I in return, peck him on his cheek before Seto sets me down, enveloping my hand in his, and walking towards the Kaiba estate.


	2. Chapter 1

Anya's song Chapter One:

Authors Note: this fanfiction will start out at the beginning, but not entirely. Just enough to get your mind on track with what is exactly happening. AN's will be short like this is if I ever right them. Thank you *pinyochick101* for your review! Now on to the story!

~Anya's POV~

I squirm around in my seat as the bell takes its lovely time to ring,allowing the students at Domino High to go home for the day. Though in my case, to the Kaiba Corp. to meet for an interview. Everyday, the gang, which consisted of Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Tristan Honda, and Joey Wheeler, made it clear to tell me not to do it, especially Joey. Something about "moneybags" cheating and always having a stick up his ass? I told him to take it easy and that it was just a job interview. It wasn't like I was actually going to meet the CEO himself, was I? Yugi and Tea wished my the best off luck, saying that I would be needing it.

As the bell finally rang, I stood up about ready to take off when someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. Turning around, I see it is just Tristan and kindly smile," Hey, Tristan! What's happening?" The older teen just shrugged his shoulders," Yugi wanted to talk with you before you left. Along with everyone else." I nodded my head and Tristan and I head down to the lockers.

Upon getting there, I hear Joey and Tea fighting over something, and kindly shrugged it off. Yugi was there as we rounded the corner, trying to get those two to separate. "Come on, you guys. Quit it already." "Not until I hear him say sorry!" "For what?! Eating a sandwich?!"

Tristan and I, along with Yugi , sweat dropped as we watched what was taking place in front of us. Yugi let out a small sigh and turned towards me," sorry about this, Anya. We wanted to walk with you a bit of the way, to cheer you on. But if these two are doing this..." Anya gave Yugi a small hug," thanks for the idea, Yugi, but I will be fine, it is just an interview. It is not like I am going to play a Shadow Game with Marik," I said as I let go. The teen nodded with a smile," true, but best of luck to you!"

As I waved goodbye to the two that were actually watching, I made my way quickly to the vehicle that was waiting to take me to my destination. I hope in and tell my driver to roll up he communication window while I changed into more suitable clothing for the interview.

Who would have thought that I, Anya Grace Fallen, daughter of the Duel monsters creator himself, Maximillion Pegasus, would be interviewed for a job for the one and only Kaiba Corporation.

~ Well that went rather smoothly, I guess. I wasn't planing on doing anything today except to grieve for a fallen friend. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fare well till next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Kaiba Corp.

As he slammed the phone down, Kaiba started to massage his temples. ' If another big shot calls trying to get me to marry his damned daughter, I will personally see to it that he loses everything.'(Ticked Kaiba Is Ticked! ^) Turning his chair towards the outlook behind him, the young CEO let out a sigh and took in the sight. Everything was looking peaceful from up where he sat.

Kaiba turned back around just in time to hear his intercom go off." What is it?" He asked in his gruff voice, not sounding pleased with being interrupted," Sir, Ms. Fallen is here for her interview today." Oh, that's right. Someone was coming in for an chance to get a job at his company, thinking of that, Kaiba mentally laughed,' This might become entertaining.'

" Send her in then." "Of course, Mr.. Kaiba." With that, the buzzer sounded, letting in the small girl. She was about 5.6', way shorter than himself. Had on a nice suit that didn't reveal much, just her legs, which were still covered by black tights and ended by her calves which was where her combat boot had started.'Combats with a suit? Interesting combo.' He nodded to himself. The buttons on the girls jacket had been unbuttoned just enough to see the light blue blouse underneath. Her hair down and a pencil behind her ear to finish off everything.

The young girl smiled slightly and bowed." Hello, I am here for the job interview," she finished in a small voice. Kaiba propped his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his hands," Name?" "Anya Fallen, Sir." "Where are you from, Ms. Fallen?" "Domino High School." Weird, if this girl goes to Domino High, then shouldn't he know her? The CEO shook his head," why do you think you are eligible to take on this position? I mean, you do realize that there are tons of others trying to apply for this position, right?"

Anya nodded," Of course, Sir. I, um, have something..." she states as she rummages through the case at her side," for you to look at, if you would?" Anya says, handing Kaiba the documents in her hand. As he took them from her, Anya's mind started to ease, Kaiba's face showing the slightest amazement at her work. Looking up, he stared at her," and you wrote this?" She nodded, looking down at her lap. She had written a dialogue sample of one of her favorite games, except what she thought should have been said throughout the entire game. 'Even included the battle scenes and small details'.

Kaiba put down the documents and turned to face the window," How do you know I will be choosing you instead of one of the others?" "Because, Mr. Kaiba, I have a high tolerance for putting up with people that don't work, and with obnoxious big shots who think they don't have to do jack to keep their job," Anya commented, standing up and turning to leave the office, the atmosphere changing a bit sudden," I also do not like wasting valuable time," The girl finished just as she shut the door behind her. The CEO surprised himself with a smirk, his day going from bad to interesting in just a matter of minutes," Let's see what you've got, Fallen."

*AN*Sorry for the late update! School is a bitch, let me tell you. Go do this, go do that, why is this not in... Ya know? Well here is a quick chapter, trying to make them longer as I go.


End file.
